pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkrai
|textcolor = red |name = Darkrai |jname = (ダークライ Darkrai) |image = |ndex = #491 |evofrom = None |evointo = None |gen = Generation IV |pronun = DARK-rye |hp = 70 |atk = 90 |def = 90 |satk = 135 |sdef = 90 |spd = 125 |species = Pitch-Black Pokémon |type = |height = 4'11" |weight = 111.3 lbs. |ability = Bad Dreams |color = Black |gender = Genderless }} Darkrai (ダークライ Darkrai) is a -type Legendary Pokémon with the number 491 as its National Pokedex number. Cresselia serves as a counterpart and rival to Darkrai. In the Anime Darkrai first appeared in the Pokémon movie The Rise of Darkrai. It was seen saving the life of Alice, whose grandmother named Alicia had helped it in the past. It then intervened in the cosmic conflict between Dialga and Palkia. Darkrai next appeared in "Sleepless in Pre-Battle", where it made it's anime debut. It caused nightmares, much like in the games. It was concealing itself when Cresselia used its abilities to reveal it from the darkness. The two then battled and Darkrai hid itself once more in the shadows. In its debut movie "The Rise Of Darkai" Darkrai usualy hovers above the ground, but it can sprout long thin legs with which it can walk around like a person. Game Info Darkrai first appeared in the Generation IV games Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. To obtain it, a player would have had to receive a Mystery Gift during a special promotion. It is also obtainable by using a cheat device to either receive the Mystery Gift or walk to the island it is located on. In Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia, Darkrai featured in a special mission named "Liberate the Tower". You find it where Darkrai helped you before. However, this time it helps you, and uses it's ability, Dark Power, to fend off Team Dim Sun. However, the mission is no longer available for download. It was possible to send Darkrai to Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness, (spoiler alert) it is found out that Darkrai was the reason that the Hero was turned into a Pokemon and lost his/her memory when he/she had gone back in time with Grovyle to stop the tower of time from breaking and causing Dialga to turn into Primal Dialga. After the final battle against Darkrai, he attempts to escape in a time portal, when Palkia, who is angered that Darkrai used him, shows up and destroys the time portal as Darkrai is halfway through it, and, although he got through the portal unharmed, causes Darkrai to lose his memory (which is ironic seeing how he was the reason that the hero lost his/hers.) Game Locations | txtcolor=red| pokemon=Darkrai| diamondpearl=Newmoon Island| dprarity=One| platinum=Newmoon Island| ptrarity=One| heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade| hgssrarity=None| }} Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=red| name=Darkrai| diamond=It can lull people to sleep and make them dream. It is active during nights of the new moon.| pearl=Folklore has it that on moonless nights, this Pokémon will make people see horrific nightmares.| platinum=To protect itself, it afflicts those around it with nightmares. However, it means no harm.| heartgold=It chases people and Pokémon from its territory by causing them to experience deep, nightmarish slumbers.| soulsilver=It chases people and Pokémon from its territory by causing them to experience deep, nightmarish slumbers.| }} Learnset By Level-Up *Start: Night Shade *Start: Disable *Start: Ominous WindPt *Lvl 11: Quick Attack *Lvl 20: Hypnosis *Lvl 29: PursuitDP *Lvl 29: Faint AttackPt *Lvl 38: Nightmare *Lvl 47: Double Team *Lvl 57: Haze *Lvl 66: Dark Void *Lvl 75: EmbargoDP *Lvl 75: Nasty PlotPt *Lvl 84: Dream Eater *Lvl 93: Dark Pulse In the Pokemon TCG *There is a box set available that includes a deck, booster pack, a Darkrai card, and an oversized version of the Darkrai card. Card Text: It can lull people to sleep and make them dream. *There was also a japanese card with Darkrai- Darkrai G. It was a DPt-P Promo. It had the Poke-BODY Eerie Aura, and Attack Dark Sleep. Sprites Trivia *Despite seeing it levitating in the anime, it does not have levitate ability and thus remains susceptible to ground type moves. *Darkrai is the only Generation IV legendary Pokémon able to learn Nightmare. *Darkrai is the only Dark type legendary Pokémon in Generation IV and is the only pure dark type Pokémon of Generation IV. *Darkrai is one of only five pure dark types. The others are Umbreon, Poochyena, and Mightyena and Absol. *Despite having a ghost image and is a Boogeyman, it is not part Ghost type which is rather odd. However, this isn't the only instance of strange classifications. *Despite Darkrai looking like a male and has lots of male characteristics, its gender is unknown, even though its counterpart Cresselia is female. *Darkrai is actually the counterpart of Cresselia, as it produces nightmares wheras Cresselia cures them. It is a Dark Type in contrast to Cresselia who is of Psychic. Also, their islands are opposites of each other, and look like it can come together. *Darkrai is based on a being of darkness. Each one in the anime so far (Except for The rise of Darkrai one) have incredibly dark natures and can almost be considered evil. However, Darkrai is truly not evil and actually means no harm (as revealed by a mysterious voice after defeating or capturing it on Newmoon Island), as like Lugia, it cannot control its power. Any organic being that goes near it will suffer horrendous nightmares, whether or not Darkrai wills it. Because of this, he chooses to seclude himself on Newmoon Island, similar to how Lugia chose to seclude himself deep in the Whirl Islands/Navel Rock, in order to protect people from its power. However, his power seems to leak into Canalave City due to its close proximity to it. *Darkrai plays the main antagonist in the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series. Category:Dark Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon